Kunoichi of Wind
by shaman-girl-of-wind
Summary: The Story of a ninja who rises from adversity and lives an adventure in the land of Konoha...you've got to read it..."My name is June Tsukine...but call me Junie-chan!" Also a lots of other characters...Naruto! Please Review!
1. Kunoichi School

Naruto

Naruto!

Kunoichi of Wind Chronicles

"Kunoichi Academy"

A sunny day in Konoha. A little girl named June Tsukine is getting ready for her fist day at kunoichi school. She just turned 6 and hopes to become a powerful ninja just like her parents. Both her parents are ninjas ranked ANBU, strong and with an excellent reputation with the use of their mysterious element related powers.

The little girl stares at herself in the mirror, small and petite due to her age, with brown chocolate hair pinned up in 2 small pigtails with hair covering her dark chocolate eyes, fair skin and a bright wide smile. She was wearing a nice pink shirt, a pair of short jeans, tall socks and some small black boots. The little girl stared some more at herself.

Mom-Junie! Come down for breakfast! You're going to be late honey!

Junie-coming mom! (rushes down the stairs)

Mom-since it's your first day at Kunoichi School I made you something good for breakfast (puts some pancakes in front of her)

Junie-yummy! Pancakes! (starts eating them ferociously)

Mom-here's your lunch (hands her a pink bag)

Junie-thanks mom! (finishes eating)

Mom-you behave ok?

Junie-of course mom! (closes the door behind her) kunoichi school here I come!

Kiba-what's with all the racket Junie?

Junie-nothing really… (blushes)

Kiba-don't blush like that, I'll start thinking you like me

Junie-maybe I do!

Kiba-did you just declare your love to me?

Junie-just kidding!

Kiba-c'mon we're going to be late

Junie-you're going to walk me to school?

Kiba-well, you're my neighbor, your school is on my way to mine and may I remind you that you're my best friend!

Junie-you're so cute Kiba!

Kiba-tell that to my parents…they say that if I don't pass they won't buy me a dog

Junie-you'll do well

Kiba-you think?

Junie-yep! (they start walking)

Kiba-so are you scared of starting school?

Junie-not really…actually I'm quite excited!! I mean I'm going to turn into an actual kunoichi!

Kiba-wow…didn't know you saw it that way

Junie-don't you Kiba?

Kiba-actually I think it's not really what I truly want

Junie-what do you truly want then?

Kiba-that's way too many questions for a kid you're age Junie

Junie-wait Kiba…(thinks) we're the same age!

Kiba-but I'm more mature than you!

Junie-ok…I get it…

Kiba-look, there's kunoichi school

Junie-kunoichi school!! Good bye Kiba! (runs off)

Kiba-I hope she does ok… (smiling with a tiny drop on his forehead)

Inside Kunoichi School…

Junie enters the room running and panting.

Miss-why little miss, you're a bit late

Junie-sorry sensei-sama…I kind of lost track of time? (small smile)

Miss-a kunoichi must never be late to an appointment, understood?

Junie-yes…

Miss-may it never happen again

Junie-promise! I promise I'll do my best!

Miss-well since you're so into kunoichi school, why don´t you start introducing yourself to your new classmates, c'mon darling, don't be shy

Junie-well…ok… (stares at the room of girls) my name is Junie Tsukine…I'm 6 years old and… (starts counting fingers) I'll turn seven in 9 months

Miss-is that all?

Junie-my favorite color is pink and I love bunnies!

Miss-(sweatdrop) why did you decide to come to kunoichi school?

Junie-well…both my parents are ninjas and I wish to become as strong as them

Miss-well that sounds better, what do you say you take a seat?

Junie-yep! (sits down between two girls)

The class went on as the other girls finished introducing themselves. Junie felt extremely excited at the new adventure put before her. The fist day of school ended up well, they barely did nothing, but still Junie was quite happy. When they were set free, she walked out and found kiba waiting up for her.

Junie-hi Kiba! (runs at him)

Kiba-so? How was it?

Junie-what?

Kiba-well…Kunoichi school dummy!

Junie-oh! Great! I mean I loved it

Kiba-really?

Junie-yeah…we didn't do much today but tomorrow is going to be great!

Kiba-It's nice hearing you say that

Junie-(giggles)

Kiba-man, I bet they loved you

Junie-I hope so…

Kiba-c'mon let's go home

Junie-yep!

At Home…

Mom-Junie, how did your fist day of school go?

Junie-great mom, I met a lot of girls today

Mom-that sounds great

Dad-so you're ready to become a kunoichi?

Junie-daddy! (goes hug him) I'm going to be the best kunoichi! Promise!

Dad-I can see you've got determination Junie

Mom-just like you were honey…

Junie-dad was also a kunoichi?

Dad-no honey…Daddy was a ninja boy, kunoichi school is for ninja girls

Junie-oh…oops…sorry daddy

Dad-I love this kid (hugs her tightly)

Mom-well that's enough father-daughter love for today, dinner is getting cold

Dad-sounds like mommy is jealous…

Junie-mommy's jelly

Mom-stop spoiling her

Dad-ok, sorry let's go junie

Junie-what's for dinner?

Mom-chicken

Junie-I love chicken! (hugs her mom)

Mom-Junie…

Dad-see? You can't get mad at that angel face

Mom-with a demon inside

Dad-don't compare her to that boy…our Junie is a jewel compared to him

Junie-who?

Dad-nobody honey, race you to the table?

Junie-I'll beat daddy this time

So school went on for little Junie and Kiba. Though Junie was learning lots of cool stuff about being a kunoichi, she would be sad sometimes for not finding her element power that was supposed to be hers only. Her dad had fire related powers and her mom had water related powers. But Junie had nothing. Another thing was that many of the girls didn't like her mucho for being hyperactive and quite annoying. Junie felt left out many times but still tried to do her best. She even admired one of the girls: Ino Yamanaka. Junie said she wanted to be as good as her but ended up messing up everything she did…getting a bit sadder everyday. Until one day having lunch…

Junie-lunch, lunch, lunch (singing to herself)

Hinata-why are you singing to your lunch?

Junie- (looks at the girl) it's so it will taste better

Hinata-does it work?

Junie-kind of…I mean my lunch always tastes delicious

Hinata-(giggles) you're funny…

Junie-thanks (smiles wide) the names Junie

Hinata-I know…the…annoying…Junie

Junie-yeah…(fading smile) that's me…

Hinata-the names Hi…Hinata

Junie-nice to meet you, wanna have lunch with me?

Hinata-(affirms with head)

Junie-well have a seat!

Hinata-I…I don't think you're annoying

Junie-well you're the first to say so

Hinata-actually…I think you're cool

Junie-but not as cool as Ino…

Hinata-you're cooler

Junie-really? You think so?

Hinata-you're the only girl that's been nice to me

Junie-well you too

Yuri-well look here, if it isn't the annoying girl and the white-eyed dummy

Junie-hey leave Hinata alone!

Yuri-the two outcasts together, that's so cute

Junie-leave us alone!

Yuri-Hinata why don't you byakugan us? Are you afraid?

Junie-I told you to leave her alone

Yuri-try to stop me, white-eyed dummy tell her why we call you that

Junie-don't ever call her that again

Yuri-white-eyed dummy! What's the annoying girl going to do?

Junie-you asked for it! (punches her face)

Yuri-my face! You stupid girl! (takes out a kunai) want a fight? You'll get one!

Hinata-Junie! Be careful!

Junie-bring it on!

They start to fight and Junie has quite a lot of disadvantage and Yuri gives her a cut in her arm and Junie flinches. Hinata is very worried but can't do nothing, but as soon as Yuri tries to hurt her again Junie rises her hand and screams sending a powerful blast of wind towards Yuri who flies far from her into the ground.

Junie-wow… (stares at her hand)

Hinata-are you ok?

Junie-Hinata…what was that?

Hinata-Junie, why didn't you tell me you had wind powers?

Junie-because I don't have powers

Ino-you do now

Junie-Ino!

Ino-that was impressive

Sakura-very cool

Junie-why…thanks…

Ino-guess you're not so annoying after all (leaves)

Junie-I have powers…I can't wait to tell kiba!

Hinata-who is kiba?

Junie-my best friend! And from now on you too are my best friend!!

Hinata-well thanks…

At home that night…

Junie-mommy! I have powers!!

Dad-what do you mean Junie?

Junie-today at school! I control wind!

Dad-my little angel is a wind controller! (carries her and twirls around with her)

Mom-Junie that's great honey…

Junie-what's wrong mom?

Mom-well honey…

Dad-we're going to tell her right now?

Junie-tell me what?

Mom-you see…we've been called

Junie-called? For what?

Dad-our ANBU abilities are required by Lord Hokage

Junie-you mean…

Mom-we're leaving tomorrow

Junie-you can't! what about me?

Dad-we'll come back as soon as possible

Junie-but…

Mom-understand it's our duty as ninjas

Junie-I don't want you to go!! (goes running to her room and starts crying)

Dad-guess she didn't take it too well…

Mom-leave her alone

Dad-why?

Mom-she needs to grow up, we can't spoil her anymore, she will be a ninja too someday

Dad-you're right

Mom-she needs to understand, in less than a year she'll be going to ninja academy, we can't let her be a child forever

Dad-I'm going to miss her so much

Mom-we'll come back soon

Dad-yeah… (sits in the table)

Junie had cried herself to sleep. Early in the morning her parents entered her room in their ANBU outfits and kissed her goodbye. Junie waked up a few hours later hoping it had all been a bad dream, but when she saw she was all alone she felt sad and tears poured down her pink cheeks. Someone knocked at the door. It was Kiba.

Kiba-Junie, you're going to be late to school again… (sees her crying) what's the matter?

Junie-my parents left…to a mission

Kiba-but why do you cry? They'll come back sooner than you can imagine

Junie-I'm afraid…

Kiba-of what?

Junie-being alone…

Kiba-but you're not alone

Junie-Kiba, you go ahead, I'm not going to school today…I don't feel so good…

Kiba-well then I'm staying with you!

Junie-(smiles) thanks Kiba

Kiba-what are best friends for?

Junie-for being with you in the good times and bad times

Kiba-you've got the idea

So Kiba spent the day with Junie. The next day she was able to go to school, but the days kept passing by and she didn't get any news from her parents. Every afternoon she'd wait in front of the telephone waiting for a call or staring at the door to see if the mailman left any letters. By the 6th day she was very worried. That afternoon she stood in front of the door as always and heard a knock on the door. She got suddenly excited thinking it was her parents coming back. But to her surprise in was another ninja who stood upon her.

Junie-hello…

Ninja-June Tsukine? Daughter of Hiroshi and Reika Tsukine?

Junie-yes…that's me, what's the matter mister ninja?

Ninja-you're so small…

Junie-no way! In 8 months I'll be 8 years old!

Ninja-(smiles) I don't know how to tell this to a little girl…

Junie-what happened? Where are mommy and daddy?

Ninja-Hiroshi and Reika…they both died

Junie-(speechless)

Ninja-I'm so sorry to have to tell you this…

Junie-no… (falls)

Ninja-the burial will be tomorrow… (the ninja leaves)

Junie-it has to be a bad dream…mommy and daddy can't be the dead…they can't! (starts crying hopelessly)

Kiba-what's wrong Junie? (enters running) what happened?

Junie-Kiba! (hugs him tightly) mommy and daddy aren't coming back ever!

Kiba-but why?

Junie-they're both dead!! (cries)

Kiba-Junie… (hugs her stronger) remember my words…you'll never be alone, I'll always be here for you…

Junie-Kiba… (keeps crying on his arms)

Junie had been very affected by the news of her parent's death. The burial will be held the next day in the afternoon. That afternoon it had been raining as if Junie's tears were falling down. She walked silently in her black dress with Kiba and Hinata by her side. As she saw her parent's coffins one last time before they were buried six feet under. Junie left a pink rose on each coffin and fell on the grass crying. Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

Junie-(surprised)

Anko-wow…so you're June? Reika's daughter?

Junie-yes… (still sobbing)

Anko-I'm so sorry, I didn't introduce myself, the name's Anko, your mother used to be my sensei back then when she was a jounin

Junie-Anko-chan?

Anko-that's what your mom called me, my, you've grown so much, I haven't seen you since you were 2

Junie-Anko knows Junie?

Anko-of course, your mom begged me to come see you

Junie-mommy…?

Anko-guess you're very affected about the news…

Junie-I feel so lonely…

Anko don't be so sad, remember, It's not the end of the world you know

Junie-but what am I going to do now?

Anko-you know…you can come live with me

Junie-really? You'd do that for me?

Anko-you are Reika's daughter and I believe it's my duty to take care of you

Junie-well…

Anko-how about I first treat you to some ramen? You look like you need a nice meal

Junie-ok…what's ramen?

Anko-you've never had ramen before?

Junie-nope

Anko-my god, what did Reika do to you all these years, Ramen is the most delicious food on the planet

Junie-Junie wants some ramen

Anko-let's go (goes walking with Junie)

In the Ramen Shop…

Anko-So June, you like it?

Junie-it's delicious! Can I have another bowl?

Anko-of course!

Junie-bye the way…you can call me Junie (eats another bowl)

Anko-Junie? Sounds cute

Junie-my daddy put me that nickname

Anko-yeah…Hiroshi was kind of childish sometimes…

Junie-yummy! Thanks a lot Anko-san!

Anko-just call me Anko, so Junie what are you going to do?

Junie-Junie has made a decision, Junie will go live with Anko

Anko-sounds good, we can go get your stuff right away

At Junie's house…

Anko-is that all?

Junie-I think so…wait a second!

Anko-what's wrong?

Junie-I need to say goodbye to someone

Anko-ok, I'll wait up for you, hurry up

Junie-thanks Anko! (goes running to the house next door)

Kiba-what's happening Junie? You left so soon from the cemetery

Junie-I'm here to say goodbye

Kiba-where are you going?

Junie-Anko…my mom's student decided to take care of me

Kiba-oh…I see…you're going to live with her?

Junie-yeah…

Kiba-so we're no longer going to be neighbors?

Junie-yeah…

Kiba-but that doesn't mean we'll stop being friends

Junie-I'm going to miss you kiba! (hugs him)

Kiba-we'll meet sooner than you can imagine

Junie-goodbye!

Kiba-see you soon!

So Junie went to live with Anko, and in a few months graduated with honors from kunoichi school. Now she awaits entering Ninja academy and soon become an elite ninja. Even though she still misses her parents, she has decided it will no longer affect her, for she will fulfill the promise she made back then to her dad. She promised him she would become the best ninja ever.


	2. Ninja Academy

Naruto

Naruto!

Kunoichi of Wind Chronicles

"Ninja Academy"

It's been quite a while since Junie has been living with Anko, her mother's student. She had become an extraordinary kunoichi, and precisely that day she would start going to ninja academy. The small 8 year old girl was once again standing in front of her mirror as she finished doing her pigtails and fixing her long socks, though as she saw herself she felt something was missing. Suddenly Anko came in and stared at the girl.

Anko-my…you look so much like your mother Junie

Junie-thanks Anko…although I think something's missing

Anko-I know, wait a second (goes out and comes right back in)

Junie-what's that?

Anko-your mom gave them to me when I was her student…I believe you should have them (gives her the goggles)

Junie-they're so cute! (puts them on) how do I look?

Anko-pretty, they're going to love you in ninja academy

Junie-I surely hope so…I've missed Kiba a lot

Anko-but you've made friends with the Hyuuga girl haven't you?

Junie-yeah…but she's not like Kiba

Anko-well, why don't you hurry up, you don't want to be late to your first day, do you?

Junie-a kunoichi must never be late to an appointment

Anko-true, then hurry up

Junie-goodbye Anko! (goes running)

Anko-don't get into any fights! Unless it's truly necessary!

The girls stepped out of the small house and found a short blue haired girl waiting near a tree. Junie walked happily to that girl.

Junie-Hinata!

Hinata-hello Junie…

Junie-you ready?

Hinata-for school?

Junie-yep! C'mon let's go!

Hinata-yes…

The two girl's strolled happily as they reached the ninja academy. Both of them kind of nervous but excited. Another step till she reaches her dream. Junie thought as she entered that place. Both girls got to their classroom and Junie felt strange for she say boys and girls together in the same classroom, but before she could say anything she felt something take her down right to the ground.

Junie-what's the matter with you!!

Kiba-Junie!! I missed you so much! (kiba was hugging her)

Junie-Kiba! What are you doing here?

Kiba-I'm going to become a ninja too Junie, I told you, you'll never be alone

Junie-Kiba… (hugs him back)

Hinata-Junie…the teacher's here…

Junie-oh…sorry, um…Kiba this is Hinata

Kiba-hi there

Junie-and Hinata, this is Kiba

Hinata-hello…

Junie-he's the one I always talk about

Kiba-we should take a seat

Iruka-ok everyone take a seat, class is going to start now…

Junie takes seat between Kiba and Hinata in a middle row.

Iruka-hello everyone…my name's Iruka and I'll be you teacher in ninja academy…

Naruto-Iruka-sensei! (lifts hand)

Iruka-what's the matter Naruto? (kind of annoyed)

Naruto-when's lunch?

Iruka-Naruto, we barely started…

Naruto-I'm hungry!

Junie-(lifts hand)

Iruka-what's the matter…what's your name?

Junie-Junie

Iruka-what's the matter Junie?

Junie-I was wondering, when are we going to start doing ninja cool stuff?

Iruka-we barely started…

Naruto-I'm hungry!!

Junie-I want to do ninja stuff!!

Iruka-my…they're the same… (holds his head) It's barely the fist day and I've got a headache…

At lunchtime…

Everyone ran as lunch time came, everyone went with their friends and started eating. Junie was with Hinata and Kiba.

Kiba-what did you bring?

Junie-I think it's ramen

Kiba-you like ramen? Since when?

Junie-since Anko took me for ramen

Hinata-sounds like Anko-san is a great person

Junie-she is, I mean she decided to take care of me…

Kiba- I told you, you'll never be alone

Junie-hey…what's the matter with that boy? (looks at the loud boy on a swing alone)

Kiba-you don't want to know

Hinata-his name is Naruto

Junie-he's the loud boy form this morning?

Kiba-he's always loud…and obnoxious

Junie-why doesn't anybody want to be his friend

Kiba-'cause he's a demon

Junie-why?

Kiba-my parents always told me to stay away from him

Junie-he can't be that bad…

Kiba-who knows?

Junie-(stands up)I'm going to talk to him

Kiba-wait…

Hinata-too late…

Near the Swings…

Junie-hi!

Naruto-(stares at her) are you talking to me?

Junie-yeah…you see anybody else here?

Naruto-sorry…I'm not used to people speaking nicely to me

Junie-why's that? (sits on the swing besides him)

Naruto-I don't know…it's always been like that

Junie-so why are you here with that sad face?

Naruto-I'm hungry…

Junie-you didn't bring lunch?

Naruto-(laughs a little) I ate it in class…

Junie-well…if you want we can share mine

Naruto-really?

Junie-yeah, I think you're nice

Naruto-what did you bring?

Junie-my favorite food in all the world!! Ramen!!

Naruto-hey! I love Ramen too!! Iruka-sensei always takes me to the ramen shop if I behave

Junie-well Anko-san does the same to me

Naruto-the name's Naruto…and yours?

Junie-Junie

Naruto-Junie-chan!!

Junie-that sounds cute!

Naruto-Junie-chan is the best! (they eat ramen together)

As time passed during ninja academy, Junie learned to control her powers into a cool jutsu. Many people felt annoyed by her but still loved her charismatic way of acting. Hinata started to feel a big admiration for her. Junie decided she'd be the best ninja ever, and actually became Sakura's knowledge rival. Meanwhile Kiba was always taking care of her like a big brother and even trained with her until late hours of the night. She kept her friendship with Naruto, and ever so often went to have ramen together (Iruka sensei's treat). Although one day she was training after school trying to get better in weapon management. She kinda felt she sucked in kunai management. So Junie was training hard getting no results.

Junie-one more time (throws a kunai) no…I can't get it to hit the target… (sits down and hears something) what's that?

Junie stood up and followed the sounds she heard leading her into another training ground where she saw a girl with 2 buns in her head throwing a series of kunais and landing perfectly time after time. Junie was amazed at this kunoichi's ablity and wanted to get a better view, but stepping on a branch, she made the kunoichi turn to see her.

TenTen-who's there? (turns with a kunai in hand)

Junie-sorry…I was just looking at you…you're cool

TenTen-thanks…I think…

Junie-where did you learn to manage a kunai like that?

TenTen-It's something that I've always been good at doing

Junie-that's so cool! I can't even throw a kunai right…

TenTen-would you want me to give you some pointers?

Junie-if it isn't too much trouble…

TenTen-it's ok, I think you're nice

Junie-why thanks a lot!

TenTen-the name's TenTen

Junie-my name is Junie-Chan!

TenTen-that sounds cute

Junie-so are you a ninja yet?

TenTen-not yet, but almost, I'll graduate in a few months

Junie-that means you're 13!

TenTen-in 3 months I'll turn 13

Junie-I'll turn eleven next month

TenTen-so you'll graduate in 2 years?

Junie-kinda…a year and a half to be exact

TenTen-ok, let's go see what we can do with your kunai throwing

Junie-thanks again…

TenTen-c'mon…

So TenTen started to train Junie in weapon usage seeing it was obvious that was her weak spot. Junie behaved like a good student being extremely grateful with TenTen. They stopped training when the last ray of sun disappeared and TenTen told Junie she'd invite her to some ramen, she felt kind of curious and fond of this charismatic girl.

In the Ramen Shop…

TenTen-so Junie, tell me more about you

Junie-well…I'm an orphan and I live with Anko-san who is extremely cool

TenTen-so you're an orphan too?

Junie-you too!?

TenTen-yeah…I lost my parents when I was born, how did you turn into an orphan

Junie-well…it was on my last year in kunoichi school when they were called to a mission and never came back

TenTen-lost in battle…

Junie-yeah…

TenTen-I never imagined you had such a tragic past…you seem so happy

Junie-Anko-san has made it easier to go on, she always makes me laugh, and my friends also help me…

TenTen-well, from now on you have a new friend

Junie-really? TenTen is going to be Junie-chan's friend?

TenTen-yeah!

After that TenTen and Junie became friends, and she helped her with her weapon management. As time kept passing by, TenTen soon graduated and became a ninja. Junie felt even more excited about becoming a ninja soon. She had just turned 12 and her graduation would be in a few months. After school she came directly to Anko's house to tell her the exciting news and found her sitting on the couch.

Junie-I'm home!

Anko-hi Junie…

Junie-what's wrong Anko?

Anko-Junie…I'm afraid I won't be able to go to your graduation

Junie-but why?

Anko-I must go on a mission and won't come back in quite a while, but don't worry, you are free to stay here, It's your house too

Junie-but I'm going to feel lonely…

Anko-remember…you are never alone…you have all your friends with you

Junie-I guess your right…

Anko-and in a few months you'll officially become a ninja, doesn't that excite you?

Junie-yes it does, I'm going to be the best! Promise!

Anko-then don't worry…I'll come back

Junie-promise?

Anko-I promise

Junie-(hugs Anko)

Anko left and Junie was left alone…again, but wasn't as sad as before for she still had her friends who had promised to keep her accompanied always. That day as Junie left school she aw a familiar face waiting outside for her.

TenTen-Junie-Chan!!

Junie-TenTen!! (runs with her) what's the matter? When did you come back?

TenTen-just a few hours

Junie-wow…that's amazing

TenTen-look, my team came with me

Junie-they're all ninjas?

TenTen-the best kind, look, this in Neji and Rock Lee

Junie-hi!

TenTen-this is Junie-Chan

Rock Lee-Junie-Chan!! That's such a youthful name!

Neji-(stares at her)

TenTen-don't be rude Neji! Say hi!

Neji-hi…

Junie-why…you look so powerful

Rock Lee-we definitely are the most powerful ninjas in Konoha!

Junie-(giggles)

Rock Lee-she's so cute!

TenTen-how about you come with us, I want you to tell me everything that's happened to you since I left

Junie-I guess it's ok

TenTen-c'mon

The girl followed the ninjas until they got to a place in the forest and meanwhile Neji and Rock Lee trained together, TenTen and Junie spoke.

TenTen-so, how's Anko?

Junie-Anko had to leave for a few months…

TenTen-so you're all alone!

Junie-kinda…

TenTen-mmm…would you like to move in with me?

Junie-really?

TenTen-just till Anko comes back so you don't feel lonely

Junie-That would be great, thanks a lot TenTen! (hugs her)

Gai-so what are you all doing?

Rock Lee-Gai-sensei! We were training!

Gai-why I can see that Lee…who is she?

TenTen-she is my best friend in the world! Junie-Chan!

Junie-hi!

Gai-why she's full of youth!

TenTen-Junie, he is our sensei Gai

Gai-nice to meet you Junie-Chan

Rock Lee-she is still in ninja academy

Gai-are you?

Junie-yes, I'll graduate in a few months

Gai-and may I wonder, what is your specialty?

TenTen-she specializes in wind control jutsu's

Gai-that's amazing! Could I see it?

Junie-yeah!

TenTen-Lee? Want to do the honors?

Rock Lee-yeah, this ought to be interesting

Junie-ok… (poses her hands) jutsu blast of wind!

Rock Lee-(flies away)

Gai-my…that's an amazing jutsu!

Junie-thanks…

Neji-guess you're not as useless as I thought

Junie-well…it's nice to hear that from ninjas

TenTen-c'mon let's go get your things

Junie-yep!

Rock Lee-Junie-Chan!! You're the best!!

Junie-thanks!

TenTen-I think he likes you…

Junie-(blushes)

The months went by, and finally the day came and Junie passed her exam with honors becoming officially a ninja. Now she awaits the next step to reaching her dream. After her graduation she walked alone to her parent's grave and left a bouquet of white roses.

Junie-mom…dad…today I became a ninja! I'm keeping the promise I made you dad…I'll be the best…promise! I wish you could both see me…I've become stronger…(tears) I miss you both so much…although I don't feel lonely anymore…Kiba and Hinata are always with me, and Anko has taken good care of me these past years, I also met a girl named TenTen and she's so good with me, even Naruto has become my friend…you know…I'll make you guys proud…I promise!


	3. Ninja Orientation

Naruto

Naruto!

Kunoichi of Wind Chronicles

"Ninja Orientation"

Another sunny day in Konoha. It's been a while since Junie-Chan graduated and became a ninja. Today she is going to ninja orientation, ready to be put on a team and start with her missions. The young girl, age 13 by now, stares once more at herself in front of the body sized mirror in front of her. She's totally changed into a more womanly figure, and decided that she was going to change her style to match a more "mature" type of ninja. She stared at herself some more feeling it was not the right way to look, seeing her pigtails, so she let them down and put her ninja headband on her head.

TenTen-hey Junie-Chan! Are you ready yet?

Junie-yeah! I think I look more like a ninja now

TenTen-you definitely do, c'mon I'll go with you half the way

Junie-where is TenTen-senpai going?

TenTen-you know, Gai-sensei wants us to train early today

Junie-well, in that case, let's go

So Junie and TenTen left the house and parted to the place were Junie had to go. Though bye the river TenTen took another path to were Gai had told them to meet leaving Junie walk alone to ninja orientation. Junie had no trouble getting there but as soon as she entered the room, everyones silenced and stared at her.

Junie-what's wrong…isn't this ninja orientation?

¿?-who is she?

¿?-she is very cute…

¿?-I wonder who she is…?

Kiba-Junie-Chan!! Over here!

All-Junie-Chan!?

Junie-hi there Kiba!

Kiba-love the new ninja look

Junie-(blushes) thanks…I think

Kiba-I've told you already…when you blush like that, I think you like me

Junie-and I repeat, maybe I do like you

Kiba-you'll never change won't you? (hugs her)

Junie-I guess not

Naruto-Junie-Chan? Is it really you?

Junie-hi there Naruto! Didn't see you back there

Naruto-you look…different

Junie-(blushes) is different good?

Naruto-definitely…Believe it!

Junie-that's good!

Kiba-I smell love…

Junie-you say something Kiba?

Kiba-nope, nothing

Naruto-Junie-Chan! Take a look at that!

Junie-look! It's Sakura and Ino…they're…racing?

Kiba-what are those two up to now?

Sakura-I'm going to sit next to Sasuke-kun!

Ino-no way! I'm the one sitting next to Sasuke!

Naruto-what are you two fighting about?

Sakura-out of the way Naruto! (sends him off) Sasuke… (blushes)

Sasuke-…

Junie-what do they see in Sauce-kay-kun? He's just a showoff…

Kiba-you're just mad because he was the best in ninja academy and you were second

Junie-but still…he's just a showoff

Iruka-ok…everyone take a seat, you're all ninja's now, and for that matter you all are going to be put in teams of 3, balanced by your abilities ok…

Junie-teams?

Kiba-I hope we're together Junie

Junie-me too!

Iruka-Team Six…Amano Ginji, Hotaru Nobu and Tsukine June

Junie-hey! I'm in team six! But who are Ginji-san and Nobu-san?

Kiba-beats me…I'm with Hinata and Shino

Junie-that's good…promise me you'll take care of Hinata

Kiba-what?

Junie-promise it!

Kiba-ok, ok, I promise

Junie-that's better!

Iruka-Team Seven…Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto…

Junie-Naruto…and Sauce-kay-kun?

Sakura-love beats it all!!

Naruto-Believe it!

Sakura-Sasuke…. (hugs him)

Junie-man…poor Naruto…but he likes Sakura doesn't he?

Kiba-yeah…but I think she'll never return his feelings

June-that's so sad…

Kiba-he deserves it

Junie-don't be a meanie!

Iruka-ok, tomorrow you'll meet your senseis, have a nice day, get to know each other

Junie-I wonder who my team is…

Ginji-you're June?

Junie-yeah…but you can call me Junie-Chan

Nobu-that's so cute! Perfect for a pretty girl like you!

Kiba-and you guys are…?

Ginji-Ginji, Ginji Amano

Nobu-and I'm Nobu Hotaru, we're your teammates!

Junie-sounds awesome!

Nobu-we should have lunch together, we need to get to know each other!

Junie-totally right Nobu-San!

Kiba-hey…you two aren't going nowhere with Junie…My team will have lunch with you guys

Nobu-perfect!

Ginji-what are you? Her boyfriend?

Kiba-nonsense! She's my best friend and I want to know who is going to take care of her!

Junie-calm down Kiba…

So both teams were sitting down enjoying lunch together, when out of the blue appeared Naruto.

Naruto-hey guys!

Kiba-what do you want Naruto?

Junie-don't be mean to him Kiba!

Naruto-you heard her dog breath!

Junie-what's wrong Naruto?

Naruto-hey Junie-Chan, can I have lunch with you guys?

Junie-sure…what about your team?

Naruto-well…Sasuke and Sakura aren't too fond of me…

Junie-they're mean…especially Sauce-kay-kun

Naruto-yeah…

Nobu-I guess you're not fond of him also?

Naruto-not at all…he makes me feel stupid…

Junie-but Naruto's so cool!

Naruto-you think Junie-Chan?

Junie-yup!

Naruto-Junie-Chan…

Kiba-well enough lovey dovey stuff

Nobu-(laughs) guess I'm not the only one thinking it

Junie-what?

Ginji-it is kind of obvious…

Junie-what? Tell me!

Kiba-(tells her in her ear) you like Naruto…don't you?

Junie-(blushes)

Nobu-that blush says it

Naruto-hey? What are you guys talking about?

Hinata-(laughs)

After they had lunch the to the classroom although on their way back they stumbled upon Sasuke and Sakura.

Junie-hey Sauce-kay-kun!

Sasuke-why the hell do you keep calling me that!?

Junie-because you're mean!

Sakura-don't speak to him like that Junie-Chan!

Junie-both of you are mean for putting Naruto aside! He is part of your team you know!

Sasuke-so…he is a worthless addition to our team

Naruto-I'm going to be Lord Hokage one day! Believe it!

Sasuke-don't be so foolish…

Junie-leave him alone!

Sasuke-what are you going to do?

Junie-let's fight Sauce-kay-kun! If I win you'll treat Naruto better!

Sasuke-and if you lose?

Junie-I'll stop calling you Sauce-kay-kun and be your slave for a week

Sakura-don't be dumb…he'll beat you Junie-Chan

Sasuke-ok…let's do it

So Junie and Sasuke prepared to battle. Sasuke seemed confident, for all he knew that girl was just a normal kunoichi with normal abilities. So he began attacking, holding back a little 'cause she was a girl.

Junie-don't hold back! 'cause I ain't holding back sauce-kay-kun!

Sasuke-you'll regret having this match!

Junie-we'll see who regrets it

Sasuke started using his ninjutsu abilities and Junie tried her best to defend herself, and just when Sasuke got confident enough and almost called it a fight, Junie surprised him.

Sasuke-this is the end! (kunai in hand)

Junie-jutsu blast of wind! (sends Sasuke flying)

Sasuke-what the… (fell on the floor)

Junie-(throws kunais at him leaving him pinned on a tree) guess that means I win!

Sasuke-beaten by a kunoichi…

Sakura-Junie beat Sasuke?!

Kiba-wow…didn't see that one coming

Naruto-you beat him! (hugs Junie) you're my hero Junie-Chan!

Junie-thanks Naruto… (blushes)

Naruto-you're the best!

Kiba-well that wraps it up then…

Sasuke-you beat me fair and square…a deals a deal

Naruto-so…

Sasuke-I'll treat you better…

Junie-(giggles)

Sasuke-as for you! I´ll beat you next time!

Junie-I'll be waiting!

Sasuke-(thinking) I officially hate her more than Naruto…

So after they all went their own ways home, Junie was left standing watching the sun go down, when out of the blue she saw someone next to her. Naruto.

Naruto-that was awesome…you know…fighting with Sasuke

Junie-I was just doing what I thought best

Naruto-thanks for defending me…Believe it…

Junie-it's because…you're special Naruto (blushes)

Naruto-special?

Junie-I mean…you have so much determination…I admire you

Naruto-you are the one worth admiring…believe it…

Junie-thanks…

Naruto-hey, wanna go for some Ramen?

Junie-you mean it?

Naruto-yeah, my treat

Junie-ok then

Naruto-by the way…Junie- Chan…

Junie-what?

Naruto-would…would Junie-Chan… (blushes)

Junie-(stares at him curiously)

Naruto-does Junie-Chan want to be Naruto's girlfriend!

Junie-(surprised) oh…

Naruto-it's ok if you don't want to…

Junie-no, I mean, yes, Junie-Chan wants to be Naruto's girlfriend!

Naruto-really?

Junie-yeah!

Naruto-(kisses her on her cheek)

After that both of them left to the Ramen Shop and enjoyed a nice bowl of Ramen and a few hours later Naruto took Junie to TenTen's house.

Naruto-well…goodbye…

Junie-we'll see each other tomorrow, promise!

Naruto-you're so cute! I'm happy you're my girlfriend! (kisses her forehead and leaves)

Junie-Naruto…

TenTen-what was that all about?

Junie-TenTen!

TenTen-don't tell me…you have a boyfriend

Junie-kinda…

TenTen-come inside and tell me everything!

Inside the house…

TenTen-so Naruto Uzumaki is your boyfriend?

Junie-yeah…

TenTen-that's good…

Junie-yeah…

TenTen-and how's your team?

Junie-well…Nobu-kun is funny, he is very nice and Ginji-san is like more quiet, kind of secretive…but they both seem cool

TenTen-and tomorrow you'll meet your sensei?

Junie-yeah…

TenTen-well then, go to sleep, tomorrow will be a hard day

Junie-ok, good night TenTen senpai! (goes to bed)

TenTen-good night Junie-Chan…

The next day came and early in the morning Junie got up and left to meet her sensei. As she got out of the house she met with a blonde boy waiting outside for her.

Junie-Naruto…you didn't have to come for me…

Naruto-I wanted to walk with you

Junie-(smiles) thanks Naruto…

Naruto-c'mon we don't want to be late our first day as ninjas!

Junie-race you to the river?

Naruto-ok! (they go running)

Soon after they reached the river were Ginji and Nobu were already waiting for Junie to get there.

Naruto-well…there's your team Junie-Chan

Junie-what about you?

Naruto-we'll meet somewhere else…don't worry, see you tonight for some ramen

Junie-ok, if Sasuke does anything to you…

Naruto-you'll kick his ass, I know! (goes off running)

Ginji-what was that all about?

Nobu-does Junie-Chan have a boyfriend?

Junie-kind of…

Ginji-that dumbass Naruto?!

Nobu-looks like someone's jellous…

Ginji-shut up Nobu…

Junie-what about sensei?

Nobu-no one's comed yet…

¿?-hello everybody!

Junie-Anko senpai!! (turns and sees anko) when did you come back?

Anko-this morning…how you doing Junie?

Junie-great

Ginji-who are you?

Anko-well I'm team 6's sensei!

Junie-really? Wow…

Anko-I didn't know you were put on team 6, so how was ninja orientation?

Junie-pretty good…

Nobu-well she did beat Sasuke and is now Naruto's girlfriend

Anko-uchiha? You beat Uchiha!? And…you're…Uzumaki's girlfriend!!

Junie-yeah…

Anko-well…there's nothing we can do about it is it…

Ginji-so what are we going to do?

Anko-first of all, I'll put you 3 a survival test to see if you are worthy ninjas…in the woods back there, I hid a "treasure" you've got to find it before the sun goes down

Ginji-that's all?

Anko-oh…and there are some friends of mine in the woods…so don't be alarmed if you're attacked (evil grin) get going!

Junie-ok, we'll do our best! Promise!

Anko-(thinks) still that charisma…

So team six wanders into the woods…

Ginji-ok…we've got to get that treasure if we want to be worthy ninjas

Nobu-Ginji, we'll do good

Ginji-Junie, are you up to it?

Junie-yeah, count me in

Ginji-ok here's the plan…

Ginji had a plan to get the treasure that Anko had hidden for them to find in the forest. Ginji and Junie would be the offense and Nobu the defense. Just as they had expected Anko's buddies were there to guard the treasure. So the big fight began and Ginji's plan went excellent. Junie showed off her wind jutsu as well as her perfect weapon management. Ginji showed amazing thunder attacks and a high quality taijutsu. Finally Nobu showed his perfect defense and ninjutsu, he controlled marvelously his deadly chain technique. So sooner than they thought they got the treasure Anko had saved for them wich turned out to be food.

Ginji-ramen?

Nobu-so that was the big "treasure"…lunch?

Junie-yummy! Ramen!

Ginji-Junie-Chan…

Junie-hey…it's a nice gesture from Anko sensei

Nobu-she is kind of right…plus… (stomach growls) I'm hungry…

Ginji-well…ok

Anko-you guys did great! (appears on a tree)

Junie-Anko sensei!

Anko-you quite surprised me Junie…I didn't know you controlled weapons so good

Junie-that's thanks to TenTen senpai

Anko-oh…you guys also got me…your powers are great

Nobu-does this mean…

Anko-yeah…team 6 passed! Tomorrow you'll start your missions!

That night Junie and Naruto had gone to the ramen shop to talk about their day…

Naruto-(finishing the 2nd bowl of Ramen) so…how was Junie-chan's day?

Junie-pretty good…it turned out great…I mean tomorrow we start missions

Naruto-that sounds great Junie-Chan!

Junie-and how was your day…? Did Sauce-kay-kun treat you well?

Naruto-well…you know I totally saved the day! Believe it!

Junie-(laughing)

Naruto-and how's your team?

Junie-they're nice to me…Ginji-san is kind of cold hearted but he seems nice and nobu-kun is great I mean he's funny

Naruto-they sound cool but I bet Junie-chan is the best!

Junie-Naruto… (blushes)

Naruto-Believe it! I've got the prettiest girlfriend in all of Konoha!

Junie-and I've got the cutest boyfriend!

Naruto-(kisses her) I love you Junie…

Junie-Naruto…

Naruto-well It's getting kind of late…you don't want to be sleepy on your first day as a true ninja

Junie-ok…let's go

Both of them leave the Ramen shop under the starry sky where they walked holding hands.

Naruto-you know…I'm going to miss you

Junie-why?

Naruto-as ninjas we'll have to go on missions…

Junie-Naruto…I promise we'll see each other every night for some ramen!!

Naruto-Junie…

Junie-Junie-Chan also loves Naruto

Naruto-you promise we'll stay together forever?

Junie-I promise! (kisses his cheek)

Naruto-man, I'm the luckiest ninja in Konoha! Believe it!

Junie-good luck! Tomorrow we start our missions!

Naruto-yeah!


	4. Ninja Genin

Naruto

Naruto!

Kunoichi of Wind Chronicles

"Ninja Genin"

Another sunny day in Konoha…

Anko-wake up Junie-chan!

Junie-what's the matter Anko-sensei?

Anko-hello! Today you start your missions!

Junie-it's true! (gets up in a hurry)

Anko-hurry up! You don't want to leave your teammates waiting for you

Junie-don't worry, go ahead, I just need to go somewhere before

Anko-ok, I'll wait for you by the river

Junie-promise I won't take long!

Anko-you just want to go see Naruto… (leaves)

Junie-not really… (finishes getting ready) (nostalgic look)

Junie left the house and walked silently towards the cemetery carrying a few pink flowers…

Junie-(stands in front of her parent's grave) hello…mom…dad…guess what? Today I'm starting my missions… (smiles softly) I bet you'd be so proud of me dad…I'm happy…I mean…Anko came back, and now she's my sensei…doesn't that make you happy mom? Your student is now my teacher…Also I have a boyfriend…his name is Naruto Uzumaki…I think you would have liked him…he's so funny…he says he'll become hokage some day…and my teammates…well I haven't got to know them very well…but they're nice…I just wish…you could still be with me…and see how much stronger I've become… (a tear falls down her cheek)

¿?-Junie? (stands behind her)

Junie-(turns quickly to see Ginji behind her) Ginji!! (surprised)

Ginji-Junie…you're crying?

Junie-no! (she wipes her tears) I was just…what are you doing here?

Ginji-I was going towards the river when I saw you go the other way…so I followed you…

Junie-you…were here the whole time?

Ginji-yeah…but why did you come here? And whose graves are these?

Junie- they're…my parent's grave…they died some years ago…

Ginji-I…I didn't know….I'm so sorry…

Junie-don't be…they died protecting Konoha…they're heroes…

Ginji-(stands next to her) Hiroshi and Reika Tsukine…

Junie-yeah…

Ginji-so… you've been alone all this time?

Junie-no…the day they died…Anko decided to take care of me…and when she left…TenTen took care of me until she came back…

Ginji-Junie…I had no idea…you always seem so happy…

Junie-but Ginji…I am happy…but…I still miss them so I come and talk to them…

Ginji-well…if you ever need company, you can count on me

Junie-Ginji… (smiles) thank you Ginji! (she hugs him)

Ginji- (blushes) well…we should hurry up…or Anko will punish us!

Junie-you're right…we should go (takes his hand and runs toward the river)

In the River…

Anko-where on earth could those 2 be?

Nobu-I don't know…

Junie-Anko sensei! Sorry for being late!!

Nobu-Ginji? What are you two doing together?

Ginji-we found each other on our way here

Anko-man…that Uzumaki boy is taking too much of your time…

Junie-well…yeah…

Anko-well, today team 6 starts missions, so let's put on to the work!

Junie-are we going on a very hard mission?

Anko-if that's what you want… (evil look)

Nobu-I don't think you should have said that…

Junie-uh oh…

So Anko got them some missions tat were quite hard…leaving them exhausted. So the 3 of them were taking a break meanwhile Anko went for the next mission.

Nobu-man…those missions were hard! (takes a sip of tea)

Ginji-well…we asked for it didn't we?

Junie-I'm so sorry Ginji-san! It's all my fault!

Ginji-no…Junie I wasn't blaming you, I wanted hard missions too

Junie-but still…

Nobu-we are a team aren't we? We have to act like one…you know all for one and one for all

Junie-Nobu-kun…you're right…I'll be right back

Ginji-wait…Junie…where are you going?

Junie-It's a surprise…I'll be back before Anko sensei

Ginji-be careful…

Junie-(smiles) don't worry (leaves)

Nobu-ok…now I need to hear it…what's up with you and Junie?

Ginji-me and Junie?

Nobu-I mean, you're never late, so I bet you went with Junie somewhere

Ginji-look, I care for her, she's part of the team, I worry

Nobu-no, you LIKE Junie-chan

Ginji-I don't like her…I just…think she's cute and nice…

Nobu-you're right…you don't like her…

Ginji-thank you!

Nobu-no…you LOVE Junie!

Ginji-Nobu!

Nobu-I've known you forever…and I've seen how you always look at her

Ginji-but she likes Naruto Uzumaki

Nobu-let's be honest, he got to Junie first, but that doesn't mean she loves him

Ginji-why do you say that?

Nobu-Naruto started liking Junie right after she showed up at ninja orientation…you've liked her ever since she entered ninja academy

Ginji-but Naruto and Junie had been friends since she started the academy

Nobu-but your on her team…you can win her heart!

Ginji-no…I can't do that…It's playing dirty

Nobu-well…let's just hope you don't regret it someday

Junie-hey guys! I came back!

Nobu-so…what happened?

Junie-since we're a team…I brought ramen for the 3 of us! (gives them ramen)

Nobu-why you read my mind Junie!

Ginji-thanks a lot!

Junie-and Ginji…thanks… (kisses his cheek)

Ginji-what was that for?

Junie-the morning… (starts eating her ramen)

Nobu-well, well… (smiles)

Anko-hello you guys, I'm back

Junie-Anko!

Anko-great news! Tomorrow we go on a mission to the land of stone!

Nobu-for what?

Anko-oh Lord Hokage needs us to retreat some package…no biggie!

Junie-we're traveling? Outside Konoha?

Anko-yeah!

Junie-wow! That's so cool!!

Anko-so go home, pack up and be ready tomorrow at sunrise alright?

Ginji-yeah we got it

Anko-ok I'll leave you to finish your ramen…see ya later!

Junie-a mission outside Konoha…

Nobu-you're excited aren't you?

Junie-yeah!

Ginji-this will be fun…

Junie-wait till Naruto hears this!

Ginji-…Naruto…

Junie-yeah! He'll be so jealous! (leaves)

Nobu-well you'll have some days to win her…

Ginji-she likes him…I won't interfere…I'll just be a friend

That night in the Ramen Shop…

Junie-hey Naruto!

Naruto-Junie-chan! How was your day?

Junie-excellent! Guess what?

Naruto-what?

Junie-tomorrow I'm going on a mission to the land of stone!

Naruto-wow! That's great!

Junie-and how was yours?

Naruto-well it was fun and I'm going on a mission to the land of the waves!

Junie-really?

Naruto-yeah!

Junie-we have to do our best!

Naruto-I'm going to miss Junie-chan…

Junie-when we get back…I promise we'll go get a bowl of ramen!

Naruto-Junie…I don't know what I'd do without you…

Junie-you'd miss me a lot wouldn't you?

Naruto-you bet! Believe it!

The Next Day…

Junie-Anko-sensei! I'm ready!

Anko-how about you guys?

Nobu-I was born ready

Ginji-let's move it

Anko-ok, now let's just be careful…remember there are other ninjas that want us dead

Junie-don't say that Anko-sensei!

Nobu-are you scared Junie?

Junie-kinda…I mean…a little

Ginji-don't worry…I'll protect you

Junie-is it a promise?

Ginji-(smiles) promise…

Junie-Ginji-san is great!

Nobu-looks like too great…

Anko-I get your point…

Junie-what point?

Anko-never mind…keep on walking Junie

Junie-wait! Tell me what point?

Ginji-don't ask…they're crazy

Junie-not fair! I'm the only one that doesn't know!

Nobu-I'll give you a clue Junie…open your eyes!

Ginji-Nobu! Stop it!

Junie-open my eyes? (thinks)

Anko-someday you'll get it Junie… (pats her back)

They kept on walking having fun and doing jokes, and by nightfall they had reached the land of stone and the village they were searching for.

Anko-this is it guys!

Nobu-now what?

Anko well…we find a place to stay

Ginji-where?

Anko-right there (points at a house)

Junie-do you know them?

Anko-it's a friend of Lord Hokage, he'll happily let us stay in his home

Ginji-are you sure sensei?

Anko-trust me (knocks at the door)

¿?-yes…?

Anko-Miburoshi-sama! It's been a long time!

Mibu-well if it isn't Anko-chan! Still giving Reika a hard time?

Anko-Miburoshi-sama…Reika Tsukine died 6 years ago…

Mibu-oh…I'm so sorry to hear that, please come in (they enter)

Nobu-Reika Tsukine? Tsukine? Junie do you know who that is?

Junie-yeah…she was my mom

Nobu-oh! I'm so sorry…

Junie-don't worry…

Mibu-so tell me more… (brings tea) Reika is dead, what about her husband…Is Hiroshi ok? What about their daughter?

Anko-Hiroshi and Reika both died on a mission, and as for their daughter…well she is right here with us, she has become a very talented ninja, June Tsukine

Mibu-you're June? Reika and Hiroshi's daughter?

Junie-yes…

Mibu-why…you have your father's dreamy eyes…and your mother's beauty indeed

Anko-I've been taking care of her ever since the incident

Mibu-why it's hard to hear that friends younger than you have died already…

Anko-well, enough talking, we came for a package, you know, for lord hokage

Mibu-anko, always rushing into duty, don't worry, the package is right here… (hands it to her)

Anko-also…I have one more thing to ask you…

Mibu-don't worry, you are all free to stay here

Anko-thanks

Mibu-although I only have one spare room…so…

Anko-I'll stay on the couch, and let these three sleep on the spare room

Mibu-alright, it's kind of late…I'll get your rooms ready

Anko-thanks a lot Maburashi-sama

Junie-Anko…why did that man know so much about my parents?

Anko-you see Junie…that man used to be Reika and Hiroshi's sensei back when they were genins just like you

Junie-wow…

Anko-now get ready and go to sleep, if they dare to do anything to you junie…I'll kill them ok?

Nobu-c'mon we are no perverts

Ginji-yeah…we're a team, don't forget

Anko-excellent answer, now go! (the three of them head upstairs)

Nobu-Junie…I didn't know about your parents…

Junie-It's because it happened when I was in kunoichi school…

Nobu-even though we're a team…I don't know many things about you

Junie-what do you want to know?

Ginji-are you sure you want to talk about it?

Junie-like I told you already…I'm happy, I just miss them…

Nobu-well, how did you feel when it happened?

Junie-that day…I didn't go to school, and as usual, stayed in front of the door awaiting their arrival…it had been some days since they had left, and then someone knocked on the door, it was a ninja man who told me the news that my parents had both died in battle…I was so small…I started crying but my best friend in the world came to give me support…

Ginji-who? Naruto?

Junie-no…I didn't even know Naruto, my best friend was Kiba Inozuke

Nobu-wow…that must had been pretty hard

Junie-a little…but to tell you the truth, I've never felt lonely…there was always someone for me

Ginji-and from now on you'll always have us both Nobu and I by your side

Junie-thanks… (smiles)

Nobu-well…I'm kind of tired…let's go to sleep

Ginji-ok…how do we?

Junie-I think the three of us fit on the bed

Nobu-there's no problem with you?

Junie-I may be a girl, but we're a team, almost like brothers

Ginji-brothers?

Junie-yeah!

Nobu-well then let's get a shut eye already!

The 3 of them change into their pajamas and get cozy into the bed where they quickly fall asleep.

The house was silent, but on the ceiling, there were a couple of ninjas preparing to enter the house.

The ninjas entered without making the most minimum sound. They went upstairs to the room of Miburashi-sama just when Junie was getting out of the restroom.

Junie-I shouldn't have drunk that much water before going to bed… (sees the main room's door open) that was closed before… (takes out a kunai) I sense danger… (enters the room and sees 2 ninjas ready to kill Miburashi-sama) leave him alone!

Ninja 1-look a baby ninja!

Ninja 2-stupid girl…

Junie-(screams) danger!! Bad ninjas in main room!!

Ninja 1-damn it!

Ninja 2-now you'll die! (grabs ger)

Anko-what's the matter? (enters running)

Ginji-Junie! (sees her trapped)

Ninja 2-this little girl interfered in our mission

Nobu-don't you dare touch her!

Ninja-since we couldn't get rid of this man…we'll take this girl instead

Anko-no! (the 3 disapear)

Ginji-no! Junie! We have to get her back!

Nobu-yes sensei! Ginji is right!

Anko-are you ok Miburashi-sama?

Mibu-that girl saved me…we must get her back!

Anko-what did they want?

Mibu-they want Lord Hokage's package

Anko-what I suspected…

Mibu-I know where to find them

Anko-tell us…but you must stay here

Mibu-why? I could help, I want to save Reika's and Hiroshi's daughter

Anko-You're old! It would be too risky for you to come with us…

Mibu-I guess you're right…

Anko-please…Miburashi-sama…tell us where to find her?

In a Cave a few miles from the village…

Ninja 1-you belong to us now…little girl

Ninja 2-that's what happens to nosy girls like you

Junie-let me go! (sitting tied up)

Ninja 1-I don't think so

Ninja 2-I wonder what we could do with you?

Ninja 1-I have plenty of ideas… (evil look)

Junie-(thinking) someone…save me…

Anko-let my student go!

Ninja 1-you think we're stupid?

Nobu-I do! (appears in front of him and hits him with a shuriken)

Ninja 1-damn it boy!

Ninja 2-let's see what you have…

Ginji-no way! Jutsu thunder wave! (inmovilizes the ninja) Junie!

Junie-Ginji! You came for me!

Ginji-c'mon I'll set you free… (breaks the rope) there…you…

Junie-(hugs him tightly) thanks…

Ginji-I told you I'd always be there for you

Junie-(smiles) promise…

Ginji-yeah…promise…

Anko-stop cuddling and help us out already! (fighting with a ninja)

Ginji-c'mon Junie…let's show them what team 6 can do

Junie-yeah! (takes out a kunai) jutsu blast of wind! (blows a few ninjas)

Ginji-that's it Junie!

Nobu-may I join you guys?

Junie-are from team six?

Nobu-I believe I am

Junie-then do it!

Nobu-special jutsu earth tremble (earth shakes)

Anko-that's my team!

Ginji-let's say good bye with style

Junie-got it! Jutsu hurricane of wind!

Nobu-jutsu trail of chakra!

Ginji-jutsu imperial thunder! (a big thunder like hurricane hits the ninjas leaving them unconscious)

Anko-I believe you did well today team 6

Junie-yeah!

Anko-let's go back to old Maburoshi-sama's house

In Maburoshi's house…

Mabu-you're ok!

Anko-I told you old man…you didn't need to worry

Mabu-I want to thank you June…if it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't be here

Junie-don't worry…

Mabu-I guess this was a rough night

Anko-we'll get back to sleep…and tomorrow we go back

Mabu-but the sun is about to rise…don't you want to stay another day to rest?

Nobu-and the package? Won't more ninjas come get it?

Mabu-but if you're tired…you won't even be able to defend it

Anko-the old geezer is right…I guess we can stay

Junie-but meanwhile… (yawns) let's sleep some more

Ginji-I agree to that

Later that day…

Junie-thanks for coming with me Ginji-san

Ginji-I promised I'd always be with you didn't I?

Junie-I like that

Ginji-what?

Junie-that you keep your promises…few persons can actually do that

Ginji-I guess so…sad but true

Junie-I wonder where we can get the veggies?

Ginji-how about there? (points a vegetable stand)

Junie-good idea! (they enter) good morning!

Lady-good morning…what can I help you with?

Junie-um…do you have tomatoes and onions?

Lady-yes I do

Junie-can I have half a pound of each? Please

Lady-why of course young lady (gives her the veggies) my you kids are ninjas?

Ginji-yeah

Junie-proud ninjas from the village of leaf

Lady-aren't you too young to be ninjas?

Ginji-we've just turned into genins

Lady-oh…It's just…

Junie-what?

Lady-a few years ago…a ninja just about your age…assasined half the village

Ginji-a ninja did that?

Lady-yeah…he killed his own village…I never met the boy…but the rumor says he has 3 mouths…

Junie-3 mouths? A ninja boy?

Lady-yes…a very tragic story

Ginji-and what happened to the boy?

Lady-some say he died…others say he ran away and became a missing ninja…but I believe he's still out there

Junie-that's scary…

Lady-If you ever meet with him…run…or prepare to die

Ginji-well thanks (they leave)

Junie-Ginji…are there really bad ninjas like that?

Ginji-It's true…

Junie-what if we find that ninja?

Ginji-I don't think so…that's probably just an urban legend

Junie-I hope you're right… (stares to the ground)

Ginji-don't worry… (holds her hand) I made a promise didn't I?

The next day…

Anko-well Maburoshi-sama…we have to get going

Mabu-so sad…yet necessary…June…I'm proud to see what a great ninja you've become…I'm sure your parents are as proud as I was of them

Junie-thanks…

Anko-well old man…it's back to the road

Mabu-take care…

Anko-wasn't this a great mission?

Nobu-excellent mission

Ginji-I just hope we get more exciting ones in the future

Junie-Junie-chan had a lot of fun!

Anko-Well let's move it so we can get home for lunch

Junie-yeah!

They walked and got to Konoha by lunch.

Anko-so…we're here…well I'll go see Lord Hokage to give him his package, the three of you are dismissed (leaves)

Nobu-I'm going home to rest…see ya! (leaves)

Junie-are you leaving too Ginji-san?

Ginji-well…Junie…

¿?-Junie-chan!! (someone comes running and tackles her)

Junie-Naruto!

Ginji-see you tomorrow… (leaves sad)

Junie-Ginji! Wait! See you… (watches him leave)

Naruto-I missed you so much Junie!

Junie-Naruto! I missed you too!

Naruto-c'mon, I'll invite the ramen today

The two lovebirds stayed awhile in the ramen shop as they both told each other they're wild adventures in the foreign lands. Naruto kind of jealous about Nobu and Ginji but still happy to see Junie again. After a while they said goodbye and each went they're separate ways.

Junie was walking home when out of nowhere many kunais were thrown at her leaving her pinned on a tree. Scared, her attacker showed herself.

¿?-don't be so scared…it's just me! TenTen!

Junie-TenTen- senpai??

TenTen-yeah! (helps her get free) you should have seen your face Junie…memorable

Junie-that wasn't funny at all!

TenTen-it was for me

Junie-I was scared…

TenTen-I'm so sorry but I just couldn't help it you seemed so out of this world I had to wake you up

Junie-there are nicer ways to wake a person up

TenTen-c'mon you can't be mad at me forever

Junie-guess not…

TenTen-well I actually came to talk to you

Junie-about what?

TenTen-you do know the chuunin exams are coming don't you?

Junie-chuunin exams?


End file.
